


A Day in the Infirmary

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Leo is dumb and high on meds, and Will is one confused gay boy.





	A Day in the Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> I am here again at 1am, and I'm sick so it probably is half assed
> 
> There's like 0 good leo/will and I'm here to deliver..sssomething, I guess

"Out of the way! Move!"

A door slams open as Will rushes into the infirmary. He had been informed by several campers that someone had been found hurt, right near the boundaries of camp. 

What a reckless thing to do, going out alone. 

His blood his full of adrenaline as he sets down the boy in his arms. It's Leo Valdez; Will's not one hundred percent sure what the full story was, probably some type of monster attack and Leo he gotten hurt in the middle of it. At least, that's what he was told as he tried to get everyone to leave. A few of the Hephaestus kids steal glances from the door and Will tells them everything is going to be okay. A few more worried glances and suddenly it's just both of them, Leo breathing hard and coughing.

He's still holding onto consciousness when Will slips off the boy's shirt. After examining him quickly and carefully, Will finds a big gash along his stomach, and a large bruise on the right side of his head. 

“You really need to stop getting yourself hurt. You know you're not invincible, right?”

Will gets to work, giving him medicine before doing the best he could at healing him.

\--

"You know...your eyes are so god damn bright. I love staring at them."

Leo weakly looks up at Will, there's a sleepy smile on his face.

A light blush appears on Will's face, but he just laughs quietly as he sorts out his equipment. 

"Valdez, you're high on pain meds. I couldn't completely heal your wounds without tiring myself. You should really rest."

That wouldn't stop him, though. It seems the pain meds just made his mouth run even more. This has been going on ever since the other woke up, which was surprisingly pretty quickly. Though, Will tried his best to ignore all these compliments...he can't help but think that this is Leo talking; he's just very high.

"Pain meds? Well...that doesn't change how beautiful your face is when...when you smile. Literally like the sun shinin' down right into my eyes..."

He's pointing to his eyes, then he seems to laugh when he sees Will's face get even more pink. 

"Will...I'm not feelin' so good..."

His words are more jumbled now, and Will gets concerned. He steps closer to the other, checking to see his wounds when Leo grips his shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. It's nice, and Will feels himself relaxing into the kiss before he pulls away. 

"I...really like you, you know?..."

Will watches Leo fall asleep with a smile on his face as he rests. Meanwhile, Will has a sudden realization of what just happened. It slaps him in the face, and he's standing there, with a dumb look on his face.

He's sure if Leo was to wake up, he'd make fun of him for it.

\--

The next day, Will wakes up with a slight headache and a accelerated heart rate, thanks to his thoughts the whole night.

He didn't sleep well, and it really shows by the way his hair sticks up and the bags under his eyes.

Even though he looks like shit, Will pushes outside. 

Of course, as the Gods and fate would have it, Will bumps into Leo along the way. 

"Hey, it's Will! Man, I'd be dead without you around! Thanks for saving my ass. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

He slaps an arm around him, laughing as Will feels his blush crawling up his ears. Of course, he notices, and begins trying to pry out information. Though, Will notices that he stares at him for a little too long before speaking. 

"What's up? Cat got your tongue? Wait, wait, let me guess!

You have a new crush! Who's the lucky guy?"

Will chokes, his hands starting to sweat. Does he not remember what happened? That would definitely be his luck, of course. 

"N-No! I just-"

He fumbled with his words, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Leo didn't actually like him, right? He had to be just high on the medication he gave him.

Though, Will jumps a little as he hears Leo laugh again. Of course he liked seeing him squirm, he always had to give Will a hard time about something.

There's a big smirk on his face, but Leo doesn't question any further. It makes his heart race for a second, thinking that maybe he really did remember. 

But, he didn't get a chance to ask before the boy makes his escape.

"Alright, I gotta go, I have some things to work on. See ya later Will!" 

Will watches the other walk away. He's shocked, mostly from Leo's confessions, and that now suddenly, he doesn't remember anything that happened. 

He turns around and walks the other way, thinking about the giant crush he now has on Leo. 

Gods, what was he going to do about all this?


End file.
